The Hypnosis
by apbuitron
Summary: The day Arnold almost kisses Helga


The Hypnosis:  
  
Gerald: " Arnold, where yah been man? Everyone supposed to go to the carnival tonight. Are you going?"   
  
Arnold: "Yah, I'll be there. There is one thing I don't want to see at the carnival. And that's Helga! Lately she's been writing me love letters and calling me every night to talk to me. You have to help me Gerald. She's making me go crazy!"  
  
Gerald: "Hey you're on your own buddie."  
  
Helga: "Hey Arnold, I've been looking for you all recess break. Where did you run off to lover boy."  
  
Arnold: "Gerald, do you see what I mean, she's all over me."  
Gerald begins to laugh hysterically.  
  
Helga: " Arnold, don't play with my emotions ok, I'm a sensitive person.  
Gerald: " Yah right" he whispers.  
Helga: "I'll be expecting to see you at the carnival lover boy."  
  
Scene II:  
  
Arnold and Gerald arrive together at the carnival.  
  
Arnold: "Hey Gerald, look over there, there is a sign that says Lady Zara can put one into a hypnotic trance for only five cents. Let's do it.  
  
Gerald: Are you crazy, I'm not doing it, you can.  
They walk over to the tent of Lady Zara.  
  
Lady Zara: "Hello. What can I do for you."  
  
Gerald: Here's the thing my friend here wants to be hypnotized.  
Lady Zara: That will be five cents boys.  
Arnold passes Lady Zara five cents.  
  
Lady Zara: This won't hurt at all, I'll say a few words and you'll be in a trance. And when that happens I'll think of a word that will put you back into a trance when you come out of it.  
She begins to chant her spell: "I wish I wish with all my heart to use my powers from a  
land of hearts, I take this rod and transform this boy into a world apart.  
After she finishes chanting her song, she asks herself what will be the magic word that will put this boy into a trance. Gerald looks mischievously up at her and tell her to use the word : "Lover boy."  
Lady Zara replies: "Lover boy, why should I use that word to put him in a trance?"  
  
Gerald: Trust me, he told me that's the word he wanted you to use. Gerald knew full well he was lying out his butt. But this was a chance for him to get Arnold as a joke.  
  
Lady Zara: "Ok"   
She begins to talk to Arnold and say: Whenever you hear the word Lover boy you will be put into a deep trance. The only draw back of this whole ordeal is that whoever puts you in this trance has complete control over you. Lady Zara, known for being a great hypnotist, did not undo the spell she put on Arnold. Her dream was to put the whole world under hypnosis. She traveled throughout the world with different carnivals to bring her dream into reality.   
Lady Zara: Ok Arnold, you can go. I hope my work is done.   
Gerald: Hey lady, aren't you supposed to undue the spell.  
Lady Zara: Oh, it wears off in one hour.   
She began to open the door, hinting to the boys to leave. Gerald looked at Arnold who looked a little dazed.   
Gerald: "Oh lover boy, lady Zara is kicking us out. I told you Arnold this was a waste of time and money. Arnold stood up and began walking out the door.  
Arnold lets go to the tumble of love ride, I heard that's Shela's favorite ride. Man, I want to be with Shela. Maybe I'll have a chance to get to know her better. She never talks to me in class. Hopefully this will break the ice.   
Arnold: "Ok, let's go" he says slowly.  
Gerald: Man you won't believe who's here at the tumble of love, it's Helga!!! What are you going to do?"  
Helga: OH Lover Boy where have you been, come and ride with me on the tumble of love. Arnold agrees to ride and Gerald's mouth drops in amazement to see his friend be sucked in by a monster.  
Helga: Arnold I like you, tell me you like me too, please!!!  
Arnold: I like you too Helga!  
Together they spent a wonderful hour at the carnival. Helga had been in love with Arnold for two years. All she ever wanted was a kiss. She was sooooooo happy because she just might have a chance tonight to get her first kiss from Arnold.  
Helga: Oh, Arnold you're so great, I want to kiss you.   
She leaned over slowly with her eyes closed shut. Just as she was about to make her wish come true, Arnold realized what was going on. It had been an hour and the spell had worn off. Just as Helga was about to lock her lips to Arnold's, Arnold pushed Helga to the floor.   
Helga: How dare you Arnold, you know you want me, she screamed.  
Arnold began to run like the wind to get as far away from Helga as he could.  
Gerald had almost witnessed this kiss and began to yell: "Run Arnold, Run"!!!  
The next day, things were as they should be , Arnold and Helga hated each other with a passion. The End.....   



End file.
